


Мы

by Lyrbis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: О двух сложных людях в простых словах.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 15





	Мы

**Мы были бы**

Аллену нравилось думать, что в другом времени, Канда бы был настоящим самураем. Воином, готовым умереть за свои идеалы. Наверное, это жутко: думать о том, за что твои друзья готовы отдать жизнь. Но для него это казалось естественным. Ведь, если у вас не схожи представления о том, ради чего можно и умереть — разве это дружба? Для него было обязательным чувствовать связь с человеком, которая выражалась не в кулонах с надписями "лучшие друзья навсегда" или бессмысленных статусах в социальной сети. Для Аллена друг — это сакральное. Человек, с которым ты можешь разделить важные моменты и чувства. У вас на двоих одно счастье, горе. Когда в его жизни солнце — ты радуешься, когда наступает ночь — светишь изо всех сил. Нет ничего важнее счастья семьи, которую ты выбрал сам.

Канда стягивает с плеча край домашней юкаты, плавно убирает волосы в высокий пучок. Рассматривает края татуировки: спустя почти семь лет, немного выцвели тонкие линии. Время безжалостно ко всему, но с ним можно потягаться. Уже по молчаливому кивку Канды самому себе, Аллен понимает — будет обновлять. Во внутреннем дворе чуть накрапывает дождь и можно в пару шагов дойти до источника. Аллен давно хотел снять онсэн, но погода подвела. Хотя... Кто такая эта погода, чтобы ей проигрывать?  
— Мояши, совсем рассудок потерял? Если простынешь?  
— Вот "если", тогда и поговорим. Слабо?  
Канда привычно фыркает и, в одно слитное движение избавившись от одежды, поднимается и проходит прямо до источника, скрываясь в воде по грудь. Аллен улыбается и залезает в горячую воду, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Капли изредка тревожат лицо, но получается расслабиться и посмотреть на небо. Он чувствует, что Канда смотрит на него. Интересно, о чём думает Канда?  
— Если бы ты жил в эпоху Эдо или раньше, то точно был бы самураем, - ответа не следует, но Аллен и не ожидает его. С Кандой комфортно молчать, дышать, просто находиться рядом. Будто тебя подпитывает невидимой энергией, которая, одновременно, нигде и повсюду.  
Дождь неумолимо начинает свой танец в полную силу, но они высиживают свою четверть часа. Грозы нет, можно себе позволить.  
— Потому что занимаюсь кендо? - голос Канды вкрадчиво вплетается в перестук капель: низкий, раскатистый. В нём есть что-то могущественное. Аллен слишком давно занимается музыкой, чтобы не находить его красивым.  
— Потому что в тебе есть честь и смелость, которые им необходимы. А ещё, я думаю, ты бы смог быть орудием достойного человека. Но это так, глупые ассоциации... Не заморачивайся.  
Канда молчит ещё с минуту. Щурится, смотря в небо, длинно выдыхает. Смаргивает капли и снова смотрит на него, прямо в глаза.  
— Целитель или палач. Ты.  
Аллен нервно усмехается, приподнимаясь из воды. Пора в дом, скоро ливень.  
— Ничего себе, разброс. Потому что умею играть в жестокость, но не могу бросать в беде?  
— Потому что они всегда — одно звено. Зависит от ситуации.  
Канда уходит под навес первым, хватая полотенце. Обтирается быстро, повязывает одно вокруг бёдер и кидает ему второе. Аллен ловит его и промакивает лицо, стирая влагу. По плечам бьют капли, но ему кажется, будто это слова Канды: заслужил, заслужил, заслужил.

Чайная церемония в исполнении этих рук — его личный вид визуальной медитации. Аллен терпеливо ждёт вторую заварку, пока остынет. Греет руки и спину под тёплым пледом, накинутым поверх юкаты. У Канды индиго, с очертаниями лотосов, у него — серая, с лепестками сливы. Канда не мёрзнет (или не показывает), чистит юдзу, потом нарезает хурму. Протягивает ему дольку. Аллен берёт зубами из руки: они делали так много раз, стесняться нечего. Физическая близость в бытовом плане естественна для них. Сначала они вместе снимали квартиру в студенчестве, а теперь, кажется, скучают по тому времени. Взгляд Канды снова чувствуется кожей: внимательный, но спокойный. Канда не обжигает.  
— Самурай и целитель, да? Неплохая история, мояши, - Канда чуть улыбается, отпивая чай. Аллен делает пару глотков и чувствует, как губы сами растягиваются в ответном жесте.  
— Всё же — целитель? Почему?  
— Чтобы ты стал палачом, нужна очень жёсткая ситуация. Появилась дурная привычка: верить в тебя.  
Аллен смеется от души и качает головой, убирая прядь волос Канды за ухо, спасая от повторной ванны в чашке.  
— Тогда можешь расслабиться, ведь привычки у нас схожие.

Они допивают чай в тишине. Канда садится читать недавно законченную Алленом «В поисках утраченного времени» Пруста. Аллен отвлекается на сообщения Лави и открывает ссылку на статью об импрессионистах. В ней и пропадает на долгие минуты. Поднимает взгляд на погружённого в текст и себя, одновременно, Канду и не может унять сбитое дыхание. В голове пульсирует всё тот же вопрос:

_Интересно, о чём ты думаешь, когда смотришь на меня?_

***

**Мы есть**

Когда Канда смотрит на Аллена, он думает, что нельзя так отчаянно сражаться в чужих битвах. Буквально весь их круг знакомых вытащен Алленом из той или иной задницы. Причём самому разгуливать во время процесса спасения всего и вся с голой жопой, Аллену ничто не мешало. Потом, надо отдать должное, собой занялся: заработал денег, нашёл жильё в Киото. Не уехал после окончания университета на родину в Великобританию, остался здесь. Почему? Аллен никогда не давал прямого ответа на этот вопрос. Скорее всего, дело в людях: привязался к нему, Линали, Линку, Лави.  
Простые выборы совсем не про Аллена, как и невнимательность. Именно поэтому с ним Канда чаще наблюдал, чем действовал. С Алленом сложно строить тактику: он либо предсказывает тебя с поразительной лёгкостью, либо просто успеет вовремя сопоставить точки в схеме. Он мог не быть самым умным с виду, но законченный биофиз и карьера певца просто так не строятся. Половина заслуги в карьере, конечно, у его продюсера, но факт остается фактом. Без умения вертеться и непонятной Канде жажды прожить множество судеб, Аллен бы уже спился где-нибудь в европейском переулке. Может, поэтому и приехал по обмену сюда, изначально: проверить себя, дать пинка. Смелое решение. Многие бы испугались таких резких перемен. Но не Аллен, конечно.

Они сидят в кафе Неа и Канде кажется, что время течёт слишком медленно: как Аллен смеется, запрокинув голову, в ответ на характеристику его новой начальницы. Это всё не важно. Важно, что они могут увидеться, пока Аллен думает над новым альбомом и проводить вместе уже вторую неделю. До этого не виделись пару месяцев: графики совсем не совпадают. Тур дался Аллену тяжело, но он, разумеется, не показывает. Канда видит только-только начавшие сходить синяки под глазами, лишний отёк в руках — у Аллена тонкие кисти, тоньше, чем сейчас выглядят. Сетка сосудов молниями расползлась с подбородка на правую щеку. Аллену почти двадцать пять, ему самому и того больше. И будет так глупо с его стороны сейчас начинать подобное ребячество. Что он должен сказать, как посмотреть, что сделать? Канда не особенно понимает. Ему было всегда всё равно на условное одиночество: это просто много свободного времени, которое можно потратить на дело жизни. Благо, работа по душе у него есть. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось и совсем развернулось щекочущим полотном тогда, в источниках. Аллен тоже долго смотрит на него теперь. 

Например, как сейчас: щурит хитрые добрые глаза и слизывает с края чашки пену. Хищный, дурацкий кот, которого не решаются гладить из-за слишком сияющей шерсти. Канда знает — запустишь руку чуть глубже вседозволенного и можно столкнуться с ледянящей прямотой.  
— Мояши, чего пялишься?  
— На тебя сложно не смотреть.  
Упрямый взгляд глаза в глаза, не отводит. Проигрывать Канда не собирается, но плечи напрягаются сами собой. Они знают друг друга с Алленовых восемнадцати, но сейчас что-то идёт совсем не так. Меняется всё. Весь мир с ног на голову и только из-за одного взгляда, перед которым Канда чувствует себя безоружным каждый раз. Аллен не атакует, но Канда чувствует, что тот понимает: ему это не нужно. Глупец и мудрец в одном лице. Палач и целитель. Сборник противоречий, записанный кровью на пропитанной духами бумаге. 

Дома тепло и уютно: у Канды всё в серо-сине-чёрных тонах, но с уютными деталями в виде подушек на диване и от руки расписанной стены в гостиной. Аллен сразу тянет руки к Мугену: кот ластится и предательски урчит, совсем игнорируя строгий взгляд Канды. Вот же гад, с потрохами выдаёт обоих.  
Перед сном Аллен выходит из ванной в одной футболке и у Канды что-то нервно звенит в голове. Отголоски гонга, в который ударяет одним ясным желанием: сделать своим. В каком-то смысле, Аллен уже давно «его», причём безраздельно — ни с кем у мояши нет такого взаимопонимания и это грело эго, если не кривить душой. Но всё же... Канда напоминает себе: _тебе почти тридцать, не делай глупостей, не теряй то, что есть._  
— Не хочешь на ночь ту полнометражку посмотреть?  
— Давай, - соглашается Канда, не думая. Будто его взяли и тонкой нитью намотали на запястье. Так просто идти за Алленом, но не у него на поводу. Добровольный акт, всегда.  
Аллен засыпает под конец, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, облокачиваясь на его плечо головой. Хочется выключить слишком романтичный мультипликационный шедевр: от концовки плохо рябит в глазах, тем более с _его_ умиротворённым дыханием на шее. Когда он успел полюбить Аллена _так_? Канда не знает ответа, но понимает, что сейчас обнимает его бездумно и кутает в плед, чтобы не замёрз. Потому что затёкшее плечо — ерунда, здоровье Аллена ему важнее, чем собственный комфорт. 

С ним никогда не случалось сумасшедшей влюбленности: ни в школьные годы, ни после. Самые яркие воспоминания Канды связаны с друзьями и, в частности, Алленом. Как только он появился, его жизнь будто пошла в нормальном ритме. Запустились невидимые процессы и всё обрело смысл. Так резко и ярко, что поначалу он упрямился и противился, как положено встречать перемены. Аллен жмётся ближе и ведёт носом по шее. Во сне? Или...  
— Аллен. Ты спишь? - По имени. Внутри что-то замирает в дурацком испуге. Будто если он сейчас узнает, что всё сегодня — улыбки, слова, взгляды, не есть порождение сна, то случится нечто непоправимое.  
— Не сплю.  
Ничего страшного не происходит. Аллен приоткрывает глаза и тянется к димеру, убавляя свет до тёплого полумрака. Ложится обратно на плечо, греется об него и мягко расплетает тугую косу. От его прикосновений не хочется уклониться, от его тепла не жарко и не трясёт. Спокойно и ровно, но чувство в груди всё затапливает другим, только любившим понятным теплом.  
— Ты сам не свой в последнее время, - Отмечает Канда. Ещё в источниках заметил: излишне резкие жесты, скованный смех, частое "промолчать". Аллен не любит молчать там, где ему есть, что сказать. Это значит, почти всегда.  
Ровные белые зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу со следами прежних нервных мыслей. Аллен кусает её пару раз легко, скользит языком от края до края. По позвоночнику Канды скатываются первые горячие всполохи. Снова гонг:

_це-луй-е-го-це-луй..._

Тихий нервный выдох. Один на двоих.  
— Влюбился, как идиот. Вот сейчас, когда всё есть. Представляешь? - Пытается сыграть уверенную ухмылку, но не выходит. Уголки губ нервно дергаются и опадают. Аллен поднимает на него взгляд, и Канде резко легчает: по сравнению с ним, он просто слегка тревожен. У Аллена в глазах такая паника, будто вот-вот рухнет небо и привычный порядок вещей. Так и будет, наверное. Канда не собирается его жалеть. Не после такого взгляда. _"Благослови боги, в которых ты веришь, твои серые глаза, Уолкер — по ним видно всё и даже то, чего видеть не следует"._

Канда думает, что пускай: пускай рушится мир, привычный порядок, хаос захватывает с головой и время пустится в пляс. Ему так плевать. Губы Аллена дрогнули под прикосновением пальцев. Канда ловит его взгляд своим, успокиавающе прислоняется лбом ко лбу. Смотрит в упор долго, мягко, пока плечи Аллена не опускаются и в глазах не начинает искриться привычный свет. Понял. Рад. Теперь — точно можно. Канда целует его мягко и поверхностно, слишком невинно для их возраста: сминает губы, ласково обводит языком ранку на нижней и прижимается чуть плотнее, перед тем, как отстраниться. Не ожидает резкого выпада: Аллен притягивает его за плечи обратно и целует сам — уверенно, с напором. Держит крепко, будто боится, что Канда передумает и сбежит. Нет уж. Незачем и некуда, не к кому. Ему хорошо здесь. Потому что он так решил.

Канда притягивает Аллена за поясницу и целует ещё раз, теперь уже смело и с долей страсти.  
— Расслабься. Никуда я от тебя не денусь.  
Серое небо в глазах озаряет легко читаемое счастье. Аллен смущается, прячет это за неловким смешком и зарывается носом в его волосы, спутывая, но сил протестовать нет. Он обнимает его так, как всегда хотелось: крепче, спокойнее, дольше. И понимает, что не ошибся — именно этого ему не хватало. Именно это было "лишним" между ними. Дистанция, а не возникшие чувства. Только вот мояши снова выиграл, сделав очередной первый шаг. Досадно, но, возможно, так и должно быть. Как там он говорил?  
— Если и быть орудием в чьих-то руках, то в твоих.  
Аллен замирает. Отстраняется и смотрит на него серьёзно. Настолько строго, что Канда даже напрягается. Прохладные ладони касаются лица с обеих сторон. Аллен проговаривает, чуть ли не по слогам:  
— Предпочту, чтобы мои руки поддерживали тебя. Не позволяй никому, даже мне, тобой управлять. Это будешь не ты.  
Канда понимает, почему полюбил именно его. Потому что это Аллен Уолкер — первый человек, который понял его стремление к свободе и разделил его, не вдаваясь в подробности. Принял за чистую монету всё, даже самые худшие проявления. Аллен всегда будет держать его, но никогда — удерживать.  
— Если вдруг, предлагаешь рубить?  
— Да, - Отвечает моментально, жёстко, не задумываясь. Всё также смотрит в глаза. Зеркалит жест: прислоняется лбом ко лбу и смотрит долго в глаза. Одними губами:

 _лю-блю-те-бя_. Тот дождь в онсэне, те взгляды из-под ресниц, те сомнения и тоска от нерешительности. Пазл складывается. 

Канда закрывает глаза и едва касается кончика его носа своим. 

Самурай и целитель — не образы. Это они и есть.


End file.
